In The Moon's Shadow
by Nahonia
Summary: Sakura has been alone for two years not seeing anyone she knows. Because when the moonlight touches her body she turns into a demon. Till one night she meets someone she thought she would never see again. sukrXNeji sorry suck at summarys and no flames
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto.

Sakura flopped down in the shade of the large maple tree. She took her end of her sleeve and wipped off the sweat on her sunburned face. The shade felt so nice to her since she had been training all day in the hot sun. Thats all she did these days. She lived out in the woods alone with only Moto as her capaining. Moto was her new teacher and had been her teacher ever since he found her almost two years ago. Sakura kind of felt like she had no life of her own anymore. Moto let her see none of her friends and none of them ever came to see her. He controlled everthing she did. But all this started almost two years ago when she was on a mission with her old team Naruto and Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

It was a dark cold day and Sasuke and Naruto were leading in the front. Sakura was walking in the back next to the girl they were suppose to be protecting. The girl was only a year older then Sakura who was 15 at the time. She was very beautiful with her long black hair and rosy cheeks and Sakura could not help but be a little jealous of her. The girl was the daughter of a very rich and royal family. There mission was to take her to Sharia, a big rich kingdom where she would marry the prince and stop the fighting of there two kingdoms. The princess kept talking to Sakura has if they had been friends forever. Telling Sakura all about the man she was to marry and of her kingdom.

Sakura being to distracted by the princess's story she didn't even hear the dagger flying though the air till it was too late. Thats when everything seemed to be going in slow mottion. She turned her head to see the dagger hit the princess's back and the older girl fall to the ground. Sakura could not see her attackers but she could hear more daggers flying though the air. So Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that split second. She jumped in front of the injured princess's body. Five daggers hit her all at one time. Sakura feel to the ground as 3 shadow ninjas jumped down from the branchs above. One walked over to the princess and bent down to feel her pulse.

"Is she dead?" asked the fattest ninja leaning on a near by tree.

"No not yet but she will be in a couple minutes." said the ninja that was closest to the princess. "Aww to bad we have to kill her so soon she was a pretty little thing." he said as he touched her cheek.

"Leave... her alone!" yelled Sakura in a shaky voice as she tryed to stand up. Sakura grabbed one of the daggers sticking out of her leg and throw it at the ninja closest to the the dying princess. It hit him right in the heart.

" You little...!" shouted the fat ninja behind her as he kicked Sakura in the side as she doubled over in pain. "I'll teach you for doing that!" said the fat ninja in rage standing over her now as he started to make signs with his hands.

"No! don't do that you could die!" yelled the brown haird ninja.

"I don't care!" he yelled " As long as she suffers for what she has done!" with that he made his last sign with his hands and pointed them right at her heart. A black beam of light flew out of the fat ninja's fingers and straight into Sakura's heart. At that moment Sakura could fell something dark and evil swirling around her heart. It felt like a wolf was taring her apart from the inside. She could not see or move or even think at that moment. All she could hear was a loud blood peircing scream but it sounded so far away. The pain was so overwelming she just wanted to die there and then!

Just as she thought she would pass out from all the pain it stoped. It was then she relized it was her that was screaming that whole time.

"SAKURA! Sakura are you ok!" yelled a veryformiliar voice next to her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a very worried Naruto next to her. Behind Naruto was Sasuke pulling his dagger out of the brown haird ninja's back.

"uh..I think i'll be ok now" she said still in pain from all the injures she got. "Oh no! The princess!" shouted Sakura remembering. She quickly sat up and looked around to see the princess laying just a couple feet away from her lying in a pool of blood. She scouted her way over till she was sitting next to her. She pulled the small dagger from her back and placed both her hands over the wound conncetating on pulling her chakra into her hands. Ready to heal the princess.

"no please...dont" said the small weak voice of the princess. "i have lost to...to much blood already...i..i cant be saved now..." said the princess gasping for breath. " those ninjas dont want peace in...my land they love war and...death. That ninja put a curse on y-you." she said as she touched Sakura's heart. Sakura pulled her shirt down alittle to see a dark black mark that looked like a wolf bearing his teeth. Sakura gasped as she looked at it. "here.. take this to ...to myfiance and t-tell him what happened..." Sakura looked down at the red rube necklace in the dying princess's hand and took it gently from her it. "...thank..y-you..." was the last words the princess said before her head fell back and she passed away.

**End Flash Back**

"What are you doing Sakura?" yelled Moto snaping Sakura out of her memores. "Don't tell me your already tired?"

"I worked all day so far!" wined Sakura. "Can't I have a break for at least 5 minutes!"

"Fine! I guess, I just thought you wanted to be able to control that wolf demon inside of you." said Moto as he threw his arms up into the air as he always did when he was trying to make Sakura do something she didnt want to do. "Guess I'm just a crazy old fool wizard that knows nothing about curses!"

"Fine! I'm getting up so stop yelling already." said Sakura as she picked up her dagger and walked back into the meadow to start training again.

Two hours later Sakura made her way up to the small cottage where her and Moto lived.

"Here better eat a good meal tonight. I hear the moon is going to be out tonight." said Moto placing a plate full of bread and chesse in front of her.

"Ahh bread and cheses is not a good meal! We had this for like 3 days in a row. Don't you have any meat or something good?" said Sakura with discust on her face.

"Ha you know you cant have meat that will only feed the demon in your heart!" said Moto sternly as he watched her eat her bread.

"Well it looks like that time again. Better go outside Sakura." said Moto looking out the window at the slowly sinking sun. Then he opened the door for her. They both walked down to the small river mouth in silence.

"Ok then you've been practicing hard this week so tonight try and take total control. The key is just remeber who you are. If you lose that to the demon he will take total control and you won't be able to stop him then till the moons gone in the morning." said Moto patting Sakura on the sholder.

"Ok sir. I'll do my best this time." said Sakura with determination in her voice. She walked slowly to the tip of the river as she kept repeating in her head '_I'am Haruno Sakura. I'am Haruno Sakura...'_

She stood at the water's edge as she did every night the moon light was out. Sakura watched as the final rays of sun light sliped below the trees. She could hear footsteps walking away at a fast pase and knew instinly that it was Moto walking back to the salfness of his little cabin. He was smart to do so because who know if she could take contol with the moonlight wolf in her heart. Every since that day that shadow ninja put this curse on her she had been different. It had changed her inside and out. Every night the moon is out the beast comes out and takes control of her body. There was no way of stopping it.

Sakura turned her attention back to the sky as the moon's light slowly reached it's way to her. Like everynight she felt her heart being scwised tight by an invisible hand. She winced in pain as the light touched her black mark on her heart. Sakura feel to her knees as her body stared to change. Her tanned sunbured skin slowly grew silver fur all over. Her nails grew long and sharp.

When finally the pain was all gone she looked into the water to see a huge silver wolf with jade green eyes and a pink ring of fur around it's neck. She stared at theferocious and deadly but beautiful creatuer staring back at her. Sakura could feel the demon trying to take contol of her body but she would not let it. Inside her was a great war going on between Sakura and the wolf demon. 'Come now Sakura stop fighting it you know we could do great things together. Just let me lead you for a while.' Said the demon in a sweet but deadly voice.

"No! I won't let you kill anymore people again!" she yelled.

'Fine be that way! But when you need me I'll right here inside you ready to lead you the right way. The powerful way.' with that it went silent just waiting for Sakura to let down her gaurd.

A little excitment came over Sakura it was not evernight the demon gave up so easily. She could now leave and wonder around the rest of the woods that Moto would not let her go in. She rushed though the woods. Now being in her demon form she could run twice as fast as before. By midnight she had reached the forbidden woods that Moto always told her to stay away from. But by telling her to stay away from it only made her want to go in it more.

Sakura looked into the woods. It looked the same as anyother woods. '_hmm... I wonder why Moto said I could never come here? It's to peaceful.'_ thought Sakura as she made her way though the dark trees. She kept walking till she noticed that the trees were slowly becoming fewer and fewer around her. She walked a little farther till she saw a large feild full of rice and wheat. And below the feild was a village.

"A VILLAGE!" Sakura was filled with excitement she had not seen a real village in two years. Actully she had not seen anything other then the woods and Moto. '_So this is why Moto never wanted me to come over here. He didn't want me to see this village. But I wonder why?' _thought Sakura. _' Oh well I'm here now. It can't hurt if I go take a small look around. All the villagers should be sleeping by now anyways.'_ she thought as she looked at the dark village below.

Sakura made her way down to the small sleeping village. She wonder the dark deserted streets sniffing and looking everywhere. Sakura turned a corner just as she heard a door fly open around the corner she was turning. She stared in shock as the light spilled out of the open door and landed on her huge wolf body. A man stummbled out the door laughing at his buddies inside and waving good-bye.

For some reason she felt like she was rooted to the ground below her and could not move. The young man turned around as his eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

"W-WOLF! There's a WOLF in the village!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden ten big farm men ran all around her with guns and pitchforks.

She was trapped! There was no where to go with out hurting these men that just wanted to protect there village. They all started to walk slowly closer holding out there weapons at her.

'_Let me take over you know you can't and won't hurt these foolish men_!' said the demon in it's deadly voice.

_'No! You will only kill them all! And how do I know you won't attack the rest of the village too!'_ said Sakura to the demon.

'_You know if you don't swich with me nowthey will kill you and me!'_

'_Well then at least I will be free of this curse and of YOU!'_ yelled Sakura. Suddenly she felt a huge pain in her back. She turned around to see a big tan farm man pulling his pitchfork out of her back. She tryed to run but another man kicked her right in the same spot as her pitchfork wound. Sakura started to panic as another man stabbed her in her side and her back leg making her yelp. Sakura had no other way out then to attack. She barred her teeth and looked for a week leank. She found it. It was the same guy that had called to everyone else when he first say her. He was standing only a couple feet away holding a small pocket knife at her and shaking like a leaf. She rushed at him making him scream and throw his knife at her. Sakura dogged the small knife and jumped over the boy who was now on the ground huddled in a ball.

"Come on get it!" yelled one of the big farm men behind her. Sakura ran as fast as she could go but her wounds were slowing her down a lot. '_With a the injures you got from them you won't get to far before they catch us! Just switch with me now! I will finish them off in no time!'_ Yelled the demon in rage.

'_No I can make it!' _panted Sakura. Her silver fur now covered in red blood. Sakura ran blindly thought the woods and did not stop even when the men's voices were out of ear shot. Though a couple of the trees ahead of her she could see a bright light. She wondered if it was really there or if her eyes were just playing tricks on her. But the light looked so inviting to her she could not turn away.

When Sakura finally made it to the edge of the trees she fell to her stomach exsosted. But something in her needed to make it to the light infront of her. So she got half way up and started to drag her back injured leg. She was so close but then everything started to go blurry and the last thing she saw as she feel to the hard cold ground was a tall young handsome boy walking over to her.

"...Neji?..." was the only thing she could say as her head hit the ground and everything went black.

**_Well I hope you liked! _**


	2. past and new hope

_**Sry don't own Naruto. :(**_

Neji sat on his little wooden porch watching the sun slowly rise from the east. He heard a small noise behind him it sounded like a small whimper. His silver eyes shot over to look where the noise had come from. There dragging it's back leg behind it was a giant silver wolf. He sat up and walked over to the beast now lying on it's side. The wolf's eyes were half way closed when he could have swore he heard it say his name.

Just as Neji kneeled down next to the beast the sun's rays danced across the wolf's body. He watched in awe as the giant wolf in front of him truned to a small pinked haired girl. _'...Sakura?' _

Sakura woke to the smell of fresh clean linens. Her eyes shot open as memories of last night flooded her mind. Fear stroke her. She looked around the room seeing if there was any way out. The room was small, the walls were a light tan on the other side of the room was a big window facing the woods. Flinging back the white blanket that laid across her lap she tried to stand. Pain washed though her left leg. She looked down to see her leg was all bandaged up nicely. But she know she had to get out of there. Sakura leaned on the wall for support as she made her way to the large window. She slowly and quitley started to open the window so know one would hear her excape. Just as she got the window a crack open the door flew open. She though a glance back to see Neji walking casually in.

"I don't think thats such a good idea with all your injures." he said calmly. Sakura just froze for a secound staring at him. '_So I wasn't dreaming when I thought I saw him.'_ thought Sakura still staring at him.

" I think you should come lay down and eat something. You look pale." he said looking at Sakura's face.

Sakura looked down at her hands still holding the crank to open the window. She was torn not knowing what to do. Moto always told her that she was never to go near other people even if she once knew them. As much as she wanted to trust in Neji and other people again her past memories would not let her forget the pain and betrayal of her once friends and family.

**Flash Back**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had just arrived at the castle in the city of Sharia where they were supposed to have brought the princess for her wedding. Just earlyer that morning they had baried the princess's body and placeded wild flowers over it. Naruto still had his arm around Sakura's waist to help her stand as Sasuke told the one of the servents what they were here for. Soon after A handsome man with dark green hair that came to his shoulders came walking down the stairs.

"Greetings. I'm Prince Kodayama, but please just call me Koda." said the prince in a cheery voice. "So what brings you fine people to my castle?" all 3 of them stayed quiet for a couple seconds till Sakura could not help herself but blurt out the whole story. He stayed acctully calm for the whole story just staring at Sakura with his light green eyes.

"Here." said Sakura in a small voice as she reached in her pocket and handed over the red ruby necklace. "The princess wanted me to give you this." He took the necklace from my hand and stared at it for awhile.

"Well.."he said after a couple minutes of silence "You must stay for the night. It is the least I can do for you good people since you came all this way out here just to tell me this awful news."

"Thanks for the offer but we should be heading back now." Sasuke said from the back wall he was leaning on.

"Please I insist. Besides look at this young lady she looks in a lot of pain." Koda said looking at Sakura's bandaged arm and legs. Now everone was staring at her.

"Fine but just for tonight. We will leave in the morning." said Sasuke.

"Splendid! I was just about to go eat dinner." sad Koda. Sakura watched him closely he seemed to have gotten over the news of his feance farrly quickly. They all sat down at the huge round table. The table was filled with delicious food. As Sakura went to grab a bread stick infront of her, her top of her shirtslid down a little on her shoulder revealing a little bit of the black wolf mark on her skin. She quickly pulled it up again looking around to see if anyone had seen it. Sakura thought it was wiser if her team mats didn't know about the mark yet. To her luck Sasuke and Naruto were to busy eatting the food on the plates. She through a look in Koda's direction to find him staring at her with narrowed eyes. But as quickly as she had seen his staring eyes on her they were off her and staring at his half eaten plate.

When dinner was done with some servants came in and took them to there rooms. When Sakura was finally alone in her room she pulled down her shirt to look at the wolf mark. Sakura walked out to the little balcony that was connected to her room. She stared out over the large village. Sakura looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was still visable. '_hmm maybe a walk will help me clear my head'_ she thought as she walked out of her room and down the hall way. Sakura didn't get to far till she heard low voices behind a half closed door. She new the voices immediately.

"You want us to what!" yelled an angry and shocked Naruto.

"Keep your voice down." whispered Koda. "This has to be done." just then the door started to open making Sakura run down a small hallway to hid herself. Out from behind the door came Naruto who looked like he was on the verg of crying. Behind him came Sasuke with a dark blank face on.

"I'll be waiting for you two down stairs." said Koda walking out of the room last. "If nothing happens I will let it go. But if it does then I'm expecting you two to take action immediately." Koda said sternly. He looked down at Naruto's somber face. "Just remeber you are ninjas you should have no feelings about this. Isn't your jobs to protect and make this world safe?" he said looking down at Naruto again. All Naruto could do was nod his head in agreement.

When all 3 of them walked out of site Sakura came out of her hidding place. '_That was weird. I wonder what they were talking about. But that Koda guy sure gives me the creeps.'_ thought Sakura as a shiver ran up her spine.

Sakura had been takeing a walk for almost an hour when she started back to the castle. She was almost to the entrance of the castle when she looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Koda standing on a balcony above her. Sakura started to wave at them but Naruto and Sasuke just turned there heads away from her. '_What's up with them?' _Sakura thought. Just then a dozen knights ran out of the castle gates and surrounded her.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked the knights nervously. They didn't answer. "Naruto! Sasuke! What's happening!" yelled Sakura at the two boys standing just above her. They didn't answer either.

"Silence demon women!" shouted Koda. '_Demon women? What does he mean?'_ thought Sakura. They stood there for a little while and then it happened for the first time. The moonlight shot down on the village as the sun sinked below the hills.

Sakura looked up at the moon staring down at her. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and her skin being ripped off. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Then everything stopped. She felt so strong. Sakura looked down at her body to see silver fur all over herself and then she looked up to see everyone looking at her. When she tried to yell to Naruto and Sasuke all that came out was a loud booming howel.

"KILL IT!" shouted Koda to his knights. The knight's brought up their long swords and started to swing them wildedly at her. Sakura was confused and scared as she dogded the swords. All of a sudden something deep inside her came bursting up taking over her body. Helplessly she watched as the great demon inside her started to attack and kill the knights around her. The demon that took over her body was about to finish off one of the knights laying on the ground when she felt something stab her in the back. She looked back to see Naruto stabbing her with his dagger. Then another pain this time next to her shoulder blade. She quickly turned to see Sasuke standed a couple feet away already grabbing more daggers from his pocket on his leg. Then the rest of the knights ran over with their swords and started to attack again. Sakura felt the demon slowly going back deep inside her again leaving Sakura alone, hurt and betraled by her only two best friends.

Sakura could feel her body falling but it all felt like it was going in slow motion. Everything then went black all around her.

"I think it's dead my lord!" yelled one of the knights next to Sakura's still wolf body.

"Good! Leave it there for tonight. We will burn it in the morning." said Koda still standing on his balcony.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Good work you did what you had to, to make this world a safe place again." said Koda looking down at both of them still standing next to Sakura's thought to be dead body.

**End Flask Back**

Ever since that day she never trusted anyone but Moto. What did he want with her? She was a demon and he saw that last night. But what ever reason he kept her alive when Naruto and Sasuke only tried to kill her it must not be anything good she thought.

She then turned back to the half opened window and then gave Neji one finally look as she tried to jump out the window. But as soon as Sakura tried to fling herself out strong arms were around her waist pulling her back in. Sakura looked up to see Neji carring her back to the small bed in thecorner. She struggled all the way back to the bed in his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Yelled Sakura still struggleing as he dropped her gently back on the soft bed.

"Calm down Sakura. Geez you act like you don't even know who I am." said Neij looking irritable. " I won't let you go till you stop struggling." said Neij his arms still around her waist with an iron grip. Slowly Sakura calmed down but her breath was still breathing heavely. Then Neij let her go and moved his hands into his lap. Sakura turned her head staring at the wall opposite of Neij.

Just then the door opened again and a short plump old lady came waddling in. "Oh! I see she has finally awoken." said the old women dressed all in white. The women walked over and placed her tray she was carring on the nightstand next to the bed Sakura was laying in. "Ok sweety. Lets change those bandages now." said the old women as she started to reach out to grab Sakura's hurt leg. Sakura flinched away from the old women's reaching hand. "Now, now dear this will only take a few minutes." said the woman in a sweet voice.

The old women's voice sounded very kind and Sakura couldn't imagine her doing anything to hurt her so she allowed her to bandage her up.As the women's wrinckle hands slowly and carefully unbandaged her leg Sakura looked up to see Neij staring down at her wound in disgust and was that...anger she saw too?

When Sakura's wounds were all bandaged up again the old women turned and grabed a small bowl full of soup. It smelled so good to Sakura but Moto's voice came back to her in her head. 'Never eat or stay with anyone who has seen what you can turn into.No one wants to truly help a demon unless they have other plans for that demon later.'

The old women's hand was coming closer to Sakura's mouth with a spoon full of that steaming soup. Sakura grabbed her mouth and turned away from the spoon.

"What arn't you hungry?" asked the women pulling the spoon away.

"No!" said Sakura still facing away from the women.

"Well then I'll just leave this bowl here." said the old women setting the bowl down onthe nightstand. She got up and left the room leaving Neij and Sakura to stare at each other. Sakura's stomache gave a small growl telling her it really was hungry but Sakura ignored it.

"See you are hungry." said Neij. "You need to eat something."

'What do you want from me!"yelled Sakura her anger and confusing bursting out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neij his silver orbed eyes looking down at her.

"Why are you helping me after you saw last night what I can turn into! No ones tried to help me before so why are you?"

Neij looked alittle taken back by her out burst but he recovered quickly back to his calm face. "I know someone put a curse on you. I saw the mark." he said looking away from her. "Besides I have no reason to kill you. And I think I may have an idea who put this curse on you in the first place." he said looking back into her jade green eyes. Sakura's face lighted up a little and her eyes grew wide.

"Really? You know who put this mark on me! Do you know how to get it off?" Asked Sakura in excitment.

"I don't know the exact person who did this to you but I know of a village were their ninjas know a secret curse to put on people. And no I don't know how to get it off you." said Neij. Sakura looked a little saddened by the news that he didn't know how to get it off. "But at least we are heading in the right direaction." Said Neij when he saw Sakura's face fall out of its excitment.

"We? You mean you are going to help me?" said Sakura looking suprized.

"Of course I'll help. But you still look tired so maybe you should sleep a little longer." Neij said as he got up from his sit. Sakura glanced a worried look to the window to see the sun was now past the middle of the sky.

"Umm Neij...Do you think there will be a moon out tonight?" said Sakura looking up at him. Neij looked a little confused by her question.

"It doesn't look like there will be one tonight. I think we are going to get a thunder storm."

"Ok then. Well then I'll take your advice and sleep for a little while more." said Sakura with a small smile. She watched as Neij walked out of the room as she layed down on her side and fell asleep.

**_Thank you Angels-Ramen, Rean's angel, AnimeGirl2006, and Denisen for commenting on my story :)_**


	3. The deal

**_I don't own Naruto but i do own Kodayama and Moto :)_**

**Moto's POV:**

"That will be 200 yen, sir." said the large bellied man behind the counter of the small ramon noodle shop.

"Here." said Moto handing over the money to the large man. As the bar tender placed a steaming hot bowl in front of Moto. Suddenly a large crowd came bustling into the small shop. They were all older teenagers and they were all surrounding a young boy.

"So come on! Tell us about the wolf again!" said a small red haired girl sitting right next to him. "Please, please we want to here it again."

"Yeah tell it again!" said another boy in the crowd.

"Well, If you really want to hear it again." said the young boy in the middle of the crowd. He cleared his throat and started on his story. "Well there I was face to face with the most horrible creature you can imagine! I stared it in the eyes." said the young boy with a heroic voice holding the crowd on his every word. "It roared at me viciously. And then out of no where it lept toward me though the air! Before that beast could even reach me I had already my knife out. I slashed it! I was just about to finsh it off when it got scared and ran off into the woods."

All this time Moto had been listening very intently. _'They must be talking about Sakura. Well then I guess it is pointless to look for her in this village then.'_ thought Moto as he pushed his now empty bowl back toward the bar tender and got up from his seat.

Moto aimeless wandered deeper though the thicking woods. He had been walking for two hours now. He looked around at the surrounding scenery not recognizing any of it. His breathing was shallow and fast now. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of light coming from low at the ground. He wandered over to the light. What he found was a clear deep river that ran a winding path though the trees ahead of him. He was a little amazed at how clean this water looked. It looked so appealing to him since he had traveled a long way for his old tired legs. He bent down low to the fast moving water. He scooped a big handful up to his mouth and drank deeply. The water was an ice cold running down his dry throat.

Just as Moto was about to scoop up a another handful of water he felt something sharp at his back.

"Get up stranger." said a hard cold voice behind him. Moto slowly stood from his kneeling postion. "Now turn around slowly." said the same voice again. Moto turned around as he was told. When he did he saw a knight standing there with his long sword pointed out at him. "What do you think you are doing here?" asked the knight.

"I was just getting some water." said Moto.

"This is Prince Kodayama's royal forest no one is aloud to be in here. And defiantly not aloud to drink from his river." said the knight looking angry down at Moto. "I'll have to bring you to the castle to see what the Prince would have me do with you." With that the knight lead Moto to the large castle of Kodayama's.

Kodayama was setting at his large desk full of papers.

"Excuse me, my lord." said the knight as he plopped Moto down in front of him. "But I found this man in the royal forest. He has also drank from your river."

"What is your name?" asked Kodayama still scribbling on the paper infront of him.

"Moto..uh sir." said Moto from where he was kneeling on the floor infront of the big desk.

"And Moto did you know that the penalte to even step into the royal forest is death?" asked Kadayama in a casual voice.

"Well yes sir, but I had no idea that I was even in your royal forests." said Moto. His voice starting to shake a little.

"Well then if you knew they were off limits then I guess you should have been more careful. Maybe you will remember that in the next world." said Kodayama in an uncareing vioce. "Strip him of anything worth keeping and then go get rid of him." said Kodayama to the knight still standing behind Moto. The knight pulled off the small bag that was tied around Moto's waist. He dumped the contents on a small table next to the desk. Kodayama looked up from his paper work to see if there was anything good but all there was, was a couple small jars of herbs and a small bag of money. There was not even enough money there to get Koda's attention. But one thing did catch Koda's attention. It was the last thing to fall from the small bag. Koda grabbed it and held it close to his face.

It was a picture. The picture had a beautiful sunset in the distance and a large deep green river that flowed off the picture. But the thing that made Koda's eyes go wide was standing right next to the river's edge. It was a very beautiful girl with long pink hair and jade eyes looking somberly at the sinking sun. He starred at the pictures for awhile till he found his voice again.

"Y-you know this girl?" asked Koda.

"Yes, sir she has been living with me for about two years now." said Moto though his shaky scared voice.

"That seems about right..." said Kodayama to himself. " Where is she now?" Koda asked Moto.

"Uh..I'm not sure. You see I was out looking for her and that is when I stombled into your forest." said Moto. "Do you know her, sir?"

"hmm...not really. But I do wish I did know her better." said Koda still starring down at the picture. "Well then dear Moto lets make a bargin. Shell we?"

"What kind of bargin, my lord." said Moto moving closer to the desk.

"Lets say I let you go if you do me a favor." said Koda as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small leather box. "You go find this little girl of yours and give her this." he said as he pulled a red ruby necklace out of the leather box. " Tell her you bought it for her in town. Make sure she puts it on right away. Then all you have to do is leave the rest up to me." said Koda with a grin on his face.

"And if I do this for you. You will spare my life?" asked Moto.

"If you deliver this necklace to this young lady. Then yes I will spare your life and you can go on peacefully."

"Well that seems easy enough. And she won't be hurt?"asked Moto as he let out asigh.

"Of course not. You have nothing to worry about I just want a little talk with her thats all."

"Well then ok. I'll do it." said Moto in a small voice.

"Good, good well then it is settled.One of myninjas will accompny you to make sure you do your job." said Koda just as a tall man dressed in all black came out form the shadows. "It was good doing bussiness with you Moto." said Koda as heheld out his hand to shake Moto's hand. And the deal was set.

**_Well sorry it ws kind of short. But I'll try to write more next chapter._**

**_Thank you SweetAssassin, KentuckyAngels and Neji'sgirlfriend for the reviews!_**


	4. chapter 4

**_Well I don't own Naruto and I'm sure you all know that by now so lets just get to the story..._**

Sakura starred at her reflection in the mirror that was hung on the wall of the small tan room. She was a complete mess! Her cloths were torn and she still had dried blood and dirt all over her body.

Just as Sakura was about to grab for the door handle to find somewhere to get cleaned up, it turned. And a skinny tall blond haired maid came walking in. The maid gave Sakura one look up and down and her gentle smile turned to a small frown of disgust.

"I think we better get you into a bath right away, miss." said the women putting a bonny hand on Sakura's back to lead her out of the room. Sakura was lead down the large hallway to a small bathroom with blue tiles covering the walls.

"Ok, I'll start to fill the bath for you miss." said the young maid as she turned the bath handle. Steaming water rushed out the pipe and filled the bath to the top. "Hope it won't be to hot for you." said the maid.

"No it looks fine." said Sakura. When the maid left the bathroom Sakura started to peal off her dirty cloths. Sakura looked at her wounds. Her use to be deep cuts were only small scars now. Sakura having the demon inside her could now heal much faster then any normal human. She slide into the steaming water. Sakura started to scrub off the dirt and blood but when she looked down at the now dried blood it only brought back awful memories. Sakura's head was filled with all the times the wolf demon had taken full control of her body and she had killed women and children.

Sakura's thoughts were cut though as she heard a small knock at the door. "Are you almost done, miss?" said the skinny blonde outside the bathroom door.

"Um yes. Just a minute." said Sakura as she stepped out of the big tub and pulled the hanging towel off the hook and wrapped it around her small body. The small room was filled with foggy steam. Sakura walked over to the window and pushed it open to release the stream. As she was about to turn and walk back she saw Neji down below her training with an old man. She could not help but watch them train. Just as Sakura was staring at the back of Neji's head he turned to look up at the window she was standing at. Sakura quickly ducked to the ground hopeing with all she had he didn't see her staring at him.

Another knock came at the door as Sakura was still ducking under the window. "Miss are you decent?" asked the maid outside the door. Sakura moved away from the window and checked to see if her towel was covering all of her and then opened the door.

"Now you look much better." said the blond maid walking into the bathroom. "I'm very sorry miss. I looked all over this house but I'm afraid we have no cloths that would fit you."

"Well that's ok I can just wear my old cloths." said Sakura even though she didn't want to put her dirty cloths back on.

"Well your breakfast is done now. While you are eating I can try to scrub some of that dirt off for you." said the maid as she walked over to a little white closet and pulled out a very large white maid dress. "Here while I'm cleaning your old cloths you can wear this for now."

Sakura pulled the large dress over her head. The dress fell to the ground and the sleeves were almost to her knees. The maid helped Sakura roll up the sleeves before she took her to the dinning room.

In the middle of the large room was a long wooden table that looked like it could fit at least a dozen people at it. Sakura sat at the front of the the table as the cook came walking out of a side door with a silver tray in her hands. The cook set the tray in front of Sakura to reveal a huge breakfast that could have last Moto and her at least a day in a half. Moto was never a rich man and his little money only bought them enough to servive.

Sakura stuffed the food into her mouth as if it would disappear any moment. She was chewing on her last fork full of egg when Neji walked into the room.

Neji was sweating and breathing a little heavy from his tough training outside. The cook came out soon after Neji walked in with a cup filled with water. Neji gulped the water down just as the tall skinny blond maid came walking into the dinning room with Sakura's old cloths draped over her left arm. The maid set the now sort of clean cloths in the chair next to Sakura.

"Oh, Neji sir." said the tall blond walking over to where Neji stood. "Don't forget you have a meeting with the chief in the town hall today." Neji just nodded his head in agreement. "And sir if this young lady is to stay with us. Might I add that I think we may need to buy her some new cloths. Her old cloths are sort of dirty." said the maid.

Neji glanced over at where Sakura sat. "Well I'm heading to town any ways I guess I could take her along. Would you like to come Sakura?" asked Neji with a small grin on his face as he looked at the huge maid dress she wore at the moment.

Sakura ignored his grinning face as excitement and fear both came over her. She was excited to be able to go to a town in her human form and not be looked at with hatred and fear. But at the same time her last visit to a town almost cost her, her life.

But excitement won the small battle in her head and she agreed to go to town with Neji. Sakura changed back into her old cloths that the tall maid tried to clean but lots of the blood still remanded. The maid gave Sakura one of her long traveling coats so at least most of Sakura's blood stained cloths were covered.

After the maid was done with braiding Sakura's long pink hair down her back. She lead her out the two large doors to meet a white and blue carriage waiting for her. A tall man was waiting next to the open door on the side. He held out his hand and helped Sakura inside. _'wow I could get use to this_!' thought Sakura as the light blue haired man lifted the small train of her coat into the carriage after her.

"Ready to go?" asked a formilier voice behind her. She turned around to see Neji seating on the other side of the carriage. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Neji knocked on the front of the carriage wall twice to tell the driver they were ready. And a second later the carriage was off down the road. Sakura looked over at Neji. She found Neji was still looking at her with his little grin still playing across his face. Sakura turned her head to face the small window next to her. She starred out the window all the way down to the town. They finally stopped and the driver was at the door again ready to help Sakura down. She stepped out to see a huge building infront of her. There was a wide sign standing next to it reading 'Town Hall'.

"I will only be a minute." said Neji behind her. "You can wait over there." he said as he pointed over to a small wooden bench under a large maple tree." With that he left her and walked over to the iron doors of the town hall. Sakura made her way over to the wooden bench and sat down watching the blue and white carriage turn a corner to go park.

Sakura watched the white puffs of clouds float above her as she tried to make out what they looked like. Just as she decided that one of the long wispy clouds looked like a dragon with wings she felt someone staring at her back of her head. She turned around but all that was there was the tree trunk. She looked up but there were to many leaves and branches to see anything. She sat back in her seat. _'wow I'm must be getting paranoid now a days_.' thought Sakura.

"Sakura.." said a voice that sounded like a child whispering a song in her ear. The whisper sent a cold chill up Sakura's back. She turned around again but still nothing. Then high in the maple tree something started to shack the branches as if something heavy was moving up there. Sakura jumped from her seat and ran to the town hall building. Grabbing one of the iron door handle's she flung her body into the building. Sakura's chest met something hard and the next thing she knew is she was on her back. She opened her eyes to see a very irrated looking Neji.

"Sakura what the hell?" said Neji still looking irritable. Neji looked into Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes were still huge with the whole tree thing and Neji saw that something was wrong with her. "What's wrong?" asked Neji sounding a little concerned. Sakura glanced back at the large maple tree but nothing was there and the tree stood perfectly still.

Sakura cleared her voice but she still could not find words. She picked herself off the ground and rubbed her soar back where she feel on. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. It was nothing I just wanted to check when you were going to come out. That's all." said Sakura as she turned away from Neji's searching eyes. She was not about to add creepy voices and trees shacking with no wind, to her being a demon. She could just imagine Neji's big grin if she told him. He would thing she was going crazy.

Sakura could still feel Neji's eyes on her. "So is it time for me to get new cloths now?" asked Sakura in the happiest voice she could make at the moment. She turned back around to face him again. He still looked a little suspioses but he nodded his head.

They walked down together in complete silence till they reached a clothing shop for women. They opened the door to the cloth store as Sakura's eyes went wide. There was so many cloths all over.

"You can get two new pairs of cloths." said Neji seeing how excited Sakura's face looked at all the pretty cloths. Right as Neji finished with his sentence Sakura was off looking at all the cloths. After ten minutes Sakura was already in the dressing room with a dozen different cloths to try on. Neji leaned on the wall next to the counter till Sakura finally came out with a jade green dress on that came down to her knees and gold embroidery flowers in the hems of the dress. She was caring another dress draped over her arm as she walked over to Neji.

"These are the two I want. Does this one look ok on me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." was all Neji said as he turned to the lady standing behind the counter. But Sakura smiled to herself cause she could see a small blush on Neji's cheeks. The lady rang up how much the cloths were and Neji paid the bill.

As they were walking out of the store Sakura's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Hungry?" asked Neji .

"Yea just a bit. But I can wait till we get back to your house." Sakura said but Neji was already walking down the street to a near by restaurant. The restaurant was small and quiet. A lady wearing an apron came walking up to them.

"How many?" she asked.

"Two." Neji replied. With that the lady turned and motioned for them to follow her. She sat them down near the window.

"My name is Shari, and I'll be waiting on you today." she replied with a fake smile as she handed the menus out. Shari left and soon came back with two glasses of water. "Are we ready to order now?"

Neji just starred at Sakura waiting for her to answer.

"Umm I guess I'll get the mushroom ramon. What are you going to get Neji?" asked Sakura.

"The same." he said as he handed his menu to Shari's waiting hand.

"All right those will be out in a couple minutes." said Shari turning to walk over to the kitchen.

Sakura looked down at her fidgeting fingers in her lap. It had been a while since she had to have a conversation with anyone other then Moto. She tried to think of something to say but Neji's voice suddenly filled the silence.

"So how is your leg holding out? You have not even complained once about it today." said Neji. "That's not really the Sakura I remember." he said with a grin.

She knew she would have to explain it to him sooner or later. Sakura pulled the hem of her dress up a little to revel her cut free leg. Just some red looking bluches were the wound use to be. Neji's eyes opened wider but he quickly regained his clam look.

"Me, having the demon inside me it allows me to heal much faster then any normal person." said Sakura putting the hem of the dress back down.

"So how exactly did you get this curse in the first place?" This was defiantly not the story she was hopeing to have to tell him but he had already helped her with so much and sheknew he deserved to at least know the truth about what happened to her.

Neji sat and listened as she told about the mission she and her team were suppose to have done. How they failed and the princess had died...

"...then the lord guy ordered his knights to kill me. I don't remember much after that though to much was happening." said Sakura bring another spoon full of ramon to her mouth that Shari had just brought them.

"But I'm confused. Where was Naruto and Sasuke at this time in your story?" said Neji looking confused.

"Oh them..." said Sakura " Well. They were...they were right next to the knights trying to kill me." said Sakura looking down at her ramon not wanting to look up into Neji's face.

"They what?" said Neji his voice dripping with disbelief. "They were just watching as they tried to kill you?"

"No,.. they were helping." Sakura said but her voice was bearly above a whisper. She still hung her head low, scared to look up.

Sakura heared Neji make a small growl noise. When she finally looked back up Neji's face was back to it's calm look but his gray orbed eyes looked hard and blank.

"How did you excape then if your team mates and the knights were trying to kill you?"

"Well, I blacked out and I guess they thought I was dead. But all I really know is that I woke up to see dark storm clouds covering the moon. And I was human again. I was so scared cause I didn't want the knights to come back to look for me so I got up and ran as best I could with my wounds though the woods. I don't know how far I ran but I tripped over a root and fell to the ground. I stayed there the rest of the night. Shortly after that Moto found me and took me in." said Sakura finishing up her story.

While Sakura and Neji finshied their rest of their ramon Sakura told Neji about Moto.

"So Neji..." said Sakura when they were finally back in the cariage heading to Neji's house. " Why are you here? I mean why arn't you in K village?"

"My grandfather who is the head of the family asked me to come train with him for a while. And since my family only chooses the strongest son to be the next head of the family my grandfather wants me to be the strongest I can be. He secretly wants me to be head instead of my older male cousin. But even if my grandfather says I amstrong I still have to pass my family's test." said Neji with a scowel.

"So what is the test?"

"Well it starts off with all the sons of the family who are over 16 get together. Then the head of the family puts all the sons with partners and make them fight it out. Who ever is still standing by the end of the fight wins." said Neji shrugging.

"Hmm.." said Sakura not really knowing what to say. "But how long have you been training with your grandfather?"

"Two years. I remember I left the same day you left for your mission."

"Oh.." said Sakura. She sat quiet all the way back to the house. She had so much on her mind at that moment. What did Naruto and Sasuke tell everyone when they went back to the village without her? Did anyone even search for her?

When they got back to Neji's grandfather's big house Neji jumped out turning around holding his hand out for Sakura. Sakura hesitated for a second but then reached and cluched his hand taking his help. His hand was warm circled around hers. She tried to pull her hand back when both her feet were planted on the ground but Neji just held tighter. He walked to the main door both of them not talking. He finally let her hand go when they were both inside. Sakura felt like she could breath again. That was about the first time she ever held a boys hand before. And she liked it. But it left her feeling confused. Was Neji starting to like her? Was she starting to like him? She could not tell. With Sasuke it was more of a stalking fase that she went though.

"Umm.. I'm going to go put my new cloths in my room. I'll be right back." said Sakura turning around to walk to her room. She had to get out of his gaze it made it so much harder to think when he was looking at her.

Sakura put her new outfit on her bed and went to the mirror to look if she looked ok before she went back to Neji's side. She brushed though her hair twice before she thought she looked decent. Sakura was just about to turn the corrner to enter the room she had left Neji in when she heard a name that still brought shivers up her back.

"Koda?"said Neji. "What does my dear cousin Koda want?"

"The note only says he wishes to talk to you immediatly. He says he has much important issues to discuss with you. And he wants you to leave for his castle as soon as you can." said one of the maids to Neji.

Sakura's heart started to race. She knew this all was to good to be true. Moto was right she should trust no one. Who knows what Neji would do with her. Or worse what if Koda knew about her he would surly kill her this time! Was Neji just pretending to like her so he could bring her to Koda's place?

Sakura's mind was starting to sworm with panic. Her breathing was short and fast. Sakura ran back to her room not sure what to do. She shut her door pacing. Planning.

"Sakura?" came Neji's voice outside her door. "Is everything ok Sakura? You didn't come back."

"I..I'm fine." Said Sakura trying to clam her voice. "I think I'll go take a..a bath." she said as she walked out of her room past Neji and into the small blue bathroom.

Neji could tell something was wrong with her but could not figure what. So he watched her walk to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sakura shut the door and turned on the water letting it run into the bath. She knew she could not stay here. Not if Koda knew where this place was. Not if Neji was his cousin!

With the water still running she opened the window. Slowly not to make any noise she jumped the small distance to the ground. Then not looking back she ran into the darkening woods...

**_Well I hope you liked it! Please reveiw. _**

**_Thank you Neji's Cherry blossom, Sakura5584, Nicole, Hot Sexy Soccer Babe777, Yari-Kun, Leaf, Ali-Baba123, Angels-Ramon, SweetAssassin, Taijiya Hatake Uchiha for reviewing my story:)_**


End file.
